Crazy for you
by Webby0x
Summary: Inspired by songs on my Ipod. Includes most characters and they are at High School. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new fan fiction inspired by the music on my IPod so please give it a chance. It includes Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Addison, George, Izzie, Alex etc.... and they are in High School. Done lots, I know, but trying to do something different.

Read & Review

x x

* * *

_–Teardrops on my Guitar-_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_-Taylor Swift-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Hey Mer, you ok?'

'Uh yeah I'm fine, perfectly fine, you know fine, just fine'

'Ah okay then but the more you say fine the less I believe you' _does he have to be so damn perfect?_

'As you say every time Derek, so we really should go and find everyone'

'I guess we should' _He looks perfect, his hair, his eyes so dreamy..._

_So as any normal person would, I follow the guy I've fallen for because we're friends, and we have the same friends but he doesn't look at me the way he looks at her because she perfect too, with her perfect hair, and her rich parents and the perfect clothes. But me I'm not so perfect nowhere near perfect, quite the opposite. I mean I'm a mess, I live with my mother, in fact I don't even know whether that should be classed as true because she is never there, so I live alone. No siblings no father, just me and a cupboard of tequila. Although my father has a new family 2 other daughters, the eldest is at school with me and hangs with my group, we both know who the other is but we don't mention it because we don't. I ramble, gosh I ramble in my head let alone out loud and that rambling is so much worse because it shows my flaws and it shows everyone what a mess I am...._

'Meredith!'_I heard Cristina practically scream in my face. _'Wake up'

'Urgh, can't you see my eyes are open I'm awake'

'Could have fooled me'

'Whatever'

_That's when I noticed, Derek wasn't sitting with the group on the grass in the lovely summer sun, so I looked. I looked to find him over by a tree his face hidden by a body topped with red hair, red hair so perfect there was only one person it could be, Addison. Sighing I looked away, knowing it would do me no good to ponder on what was going on._

'So maybe you should tell him, I mean you're going to miss any chance you...' _Thanks Cristina for elbowing my annoying half sister Lexie, the only way to shut her up._

'There is no point; he would never pick me, after what he said this morning'

'Which was?'

'I've finally found the one blah de blah de blah.' _They all know how I feel about him except him and I don't think Addison does either; I do my best to hide it from her because all I want is for him to be happy. But is there anything wrong in wanting myself to be happy too? Saved by the bell, only I wasn't quite ready to go to class and sit next to Derek for an hour. Hastily picking up my bag, I'm trying to hold it back but as I make it into the toilets I let it all out, teardrops falling...._

* * *

x x

So after reading it, which I'm assuming you did. I will also assume you understood that the smaller italics is Meredith's thoughts =/

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is part 2... Read and Review.

* * *

-Better in time-

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

-Leona Lewis-

* * *

_So it's official. Addison and Derek. Together. But they don't seem to realise how much I'm hurting or if they do they don't show it. All smiles, holding hands, kissing when the teachers aren't looking. I want to focus on something else, get him out of my head._

'Mer, you better be coming to the party tomorrow' _Sloan said as he clapped me on the back._

'I'll think about it'

'Oh come on! Tequila, music and well me, you couldn't ask for more'

'Uh huh, that's what you think. I know different'

'Ok so I know different but that ship has sailed you need to get moving'

'Moving? You mean I need to move on'

'Yeah something like that'

'Mark, I feel in the love with the guy and he shoves it in my face by going and asking someone else out and bragging that he has it all'

'So who is the guy?' _Oh crap! Derek, crap!_

'Oh no one you uh you weren't supposed to hear that'

'Meredith we've been friends for years I thought we could tell each other everything'

'Well it doesn't look like it'_I grabbed my bag and started to walk away only for him to follow me why oh why does he do this._

'Wait, what does that mean?'

'Nothing, I'm sorry. Just a bad day' _in fact really bad week, see I even know how long they have been going out for. Sad? I think so. Pathetic? I think so._

'Well whatever it is, I'm sure it will sort itself out. You going to the party tomorrow?'

'Uh yeah I think, Derek I have to go'

'I'll see you there and Meredith it will get better in time'

'Yeah? I sure hope so'_ I sighed, I walked away. I'm not good at this. Being friends with someone you are in love with just doesn't work. But me I don't do love, I have never really seen true love so how should I know this is what I'm feeling. Maybe I don't but it's the best way to describe it because, because when I look into his piercing baby blues I get butterflies. When he says everything will be ok, I can't help myself but believe him. It's like what was said in Can't buy me love 'someday my wish is for him to hold me in his arms, in a sea of deep blue, together at last, together as two.' And he makes it hard to hate him, because it hurts so much. So I will go to the party tomorrow, have a good time, because I deserve it. Right? Well it should be a good distraction what with all the tequila I could drink and maybe just maybe he'll see what he's doing to me._

* * *

So I wanted this to be longer, but honestly I couldn't add more to it. Hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
